It happened one night
by anagabi.vilhena
Summary: Rachel finds out that Finn lost his virginity to Santana. And finds comfort in the arms of a certain cheerleader. (One-shot)


"No! No, Finn! You had no right to do this to me!" Rachel could not believe that her boyfriend juts said. Or rather _ex - boyfriend._

"I'm sorry, Rach! But it was not together at the time. There's no reason for all this drama."

"Drama? So you wanted me to act naturally when you told me you slept with _Santana_?"

"No, I did not expect you act naturally, I just think you're making an unnecessary scandal "

"Okay, Finn." Rachel huffed. "You can finish of putting his tie on your on, I'll meet you at the church."

Rachel took the opportunity to take a walk and a breath. The last thing she needed was people asking why she was not with Finn.

When the time came, the star went to the front of the church and stood there waiting for her time to go in and do her performance of "Mary You".

_ Oh, my God! The performance! How can I sing my part looking completely in love with Finn, when I do not even want to look at him? Well, I have to use all my ability as an actress... And my imagination._

The time has come and the brunette did an amazing performance with their fellows from Glee Club. The wedding was beautiful, but Rachel could not stop thinking about what had happened during the presentation. Quinn had settled in their thoughts and suddenly the shorty saw herself singing to the cheerleader.

_Why Quinn?_

Before Rachel could see, the marriage was over and she was sitting alone at a table, thinking about the effect that alcohol has on their vocal cords and concluding that it was not worth it to risk her bright Broadway future because of such a Finn Hudson.

"Why are not you dancing with Finn?" Quinn's voice drew the star of your thoughts.

"I don't feel like dancing."

"Tired of the presentation?"

"No, just don't wanna dance with Finn."

"Oh! Did something happen?"

"He slept with Santana."

"Again?" Quinn's eyes widened .

"What do you mean with "again"? He told me that was only once! It was only when he lost his virginity."

"Oh! So it was just the one."

"You knew?"

"Santana told me." The blonde looked down, feeling a little guilty. "I did not tell you because I thought you had to hear it from Finn."

"It's okay."

"So will you dance with_ me_?" Quinn played his most seductive smile. _That's so not fair._

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." She said smiling, grabbing the other girl's hand and pulling her into the dance floor.

They started dancing when Mr. Shue started singing "Sway ". They were dancing in silence, while the hazel eyes pinned Rachel's. _God! She is so beautiful!_ The brunette continued to gaze the blonde and hardly noticed he was being dragged out of the hall._ Where is she taking me? And why am I asking this to myself?_

"Ah... Quinn, where are we going?"

"You'll have to see."

A few more steps and they were on a bandstand. The whole place was decorated with flowers and lights. The star lost her breath for a few seconds at the sight. _Wow!_

"Quinn?"

"Rachel."

"What we 're doing here?"

"I thought you needed to distance yourself a bit."

"Thank you. But I think they'll miss us."

"I think they'll survive without us. What do you say? Let's dance again?"

"But there is no music!"

"That's just a detail." The cheerleader reached out her for the brunette, who grabbed a little hesitant.

They resumed dancing in silence, with only the eyes are crossing.

"Thanks for taking me here."

"It was nothing, but I have to admit that I did it more for me than for you."

"How so?"

"Rachel, I wanted to be alone with you for some time now. I had no courage and I kept telling myself that you were dating with Finn as an excuse to not approach. But today when you told me you knew about Finn and Santana, I saw my opportunity and I could not miss."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Rachel Berry! Longer than both of us can imagine." This shorty stopped dancing in surprise. But before she could do anything , Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's.

The kiss was intense and time consuming. When it was over, the star stood in shock with hands in mouth staring at Quinn. _What? Did she actually kiss me?_

"I... I had never kissed a girl before."

"Sorry it has been that way. But I could not stand it, you needed to have for me."

"This kiss... It was the best of my life." The cheerleader looked amazed. "Quinn , I think I love you too."

"You think?"

"No, I'm sure. Now it all makes sense!"

"Not for me."

"Now I understand why I couldn't stop thinking about you during the performance! And why this kiss was so amazing! Quinn Fabray, I love you!" The blonde smiled.

"I love you too."

They turned to kiss and dance and so were the rest of the night . And neither could be happier.


End file.
